toloverufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Volumen 11 - To Love-Ru Darkness
Es el volumen 11 de To Love-Ru Darkness. Fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2014, en formato Tankōbon. Sinopsis Contenido Extra: Capítulo 40,5 Es el cuadragésimo punto cinco capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. Mejor conocido como décimo séptimo especial o Bangaihen 17. Y también es conocido como “'Técnica ~La puerta que te abre una joven~'” en español, en inglés como “'Technique ~Door of A Maiden~'”, y en japones como “'Technique～乙女の扉～ (Technique -Otome no tobira)'”. En este capítulo, Momo estaba mirando ropa interior, cuando apareció Risa susurrándole en el oído produciendo que Momo se sorprendiera, Momo le pregunto porque llevaba el uniforme escolar si era domingo, y Risa dijo que era porque quería usar alguna ropa que dejara al descubierto su abdomen pero no quería atraer hombres, entonces Risa le pregunto si quería tener una cita con ella, y Momo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor. Luego de eso fueron a un bar, donde Risa decía que estaba ansiosa y Momo dijo que ella también lo estaba. Entonces Momo le pregunto si hacia las mismas cosas que hace con su novio, y Risa le dijo que ella nunca había experimentado tal cosa como un novio, Momo se quedó pensando, y Risa le pregunto qué pasaba con ella, y le dijo que tenía un club de fans y si no le interesaba algún chico de ahí, pero Momo dijo que todos los chicos de ahí eran como niños y le pregunto qué clase de chico le gustaba a ella, y Risa dijo que la clase de chico que le gustaba era alguien como Rito, y en se momento apareció Run y Kyouko huyendo de El Director, y este último choco la meza donde estaban Momo y Risa, tirándole el jugo que estaba tomando Momo sobre ella misma. En la residencia Momioka, Momo se estaba duchando porque se había ensuciado con el jugo, ella se había quedado pensando en la forma alegre que Risa la había invitado, y en ese momento Risa entro desnuda al baño diciéndole que le iba a lavar la espalda, pero Momo, sorprendida y avergonzada, decía que ella podía sola, entonces Risa se puso jabón en las manos y empezó a manosearla por todo el cuerpo, diciéndole que su cuerpo lo disfrutaba produciendo Momo se avergonzara y saliera corriendo, y Risa pensaba que la reacción que tuvo Momo la hizo acordar a Rito. En la residencia Yūki, Rito estornudo y Mikan le pregunto si tenía frio, mientras que Momo se encontraba en su habitación, avergonzada, y pensando que Risa era una persona terrible. Capítulo 41 Es el cuadragésimo primer capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. También conocido como “'Predicción ~A Donde Se Dirige la Oscuridad~'” en español, en inglés como “'Prediction is Impossible ~Out of Control Darkness~'”, y en japonés como “'Prediction is impossible～暴走する闇～(Prediction is impossible -Bōsō suru Yami-)'”. En el salón d clases de 2-A, estaban todos aturdidos al ver que Rito se lo había llevado un agujero de gusano, y Lala decidió y a ver que estaba pasando y Haruna se quedó esperando preocupada. En la piscina, todas las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por la habilidad de transformación de Yami (en modo Darkness), mientras que ella Yami al ver que Nana y Momo la estaban desafiando, uso su habilidad de transformación para atacarlas, pero ellas se liberaron y juntaron sus colas y largaron y un rayo al agua para eliminar la Habilidad de transformación Yami, gracias a esto todas las chicas y Rito pudieron escapar, y Nana llamo a un montón de gatos para que se llevaran a Rito a un lugar seguro, Yami al ver esto se puso triste y desilusionada, mientras que Momo le decía que volviera a ser la misma y que ella odiaba lo pervertido, ella dijo que si lo odiaba pero después de despertar una vez más el Darknesss ella no lo odiaba más, Nemesis al escuchar lo que Yami dijo, conto que el Darkness que la primera vez que se activó destruyo un planeta por la mitad, Tearju explicó que lo vio en las noticias intergalácticas y que un planeta había sido cortado a la mitad causando su aniquilación total, Nemesis dijo que buscaron la causa del desastre y no la encontrarlo porque todo fue culpa de Yami, cuando activo el Darkness por primera vez, Yami, Yami explico todo y porque había hecho eso, entonces Momo se dio cuenta que ese fue en el momento que Yami llego donde estaba Mikado, al final Yami dijo que se sentía pervertida y quería hacer un montón de cosas con Rito, Nemesis se dio cuenta de que Darkness era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba pero le gustaba esto. Yami creo un agujero de gusano para ir a buscar a Rito, pero Momo y Nana se interpusieron, entonces Yami uso su habilidad para deshacerse de ellas, llevándolas a un lugar desconocido. Mientras tanto, Haruna y Yui , buscaban a Rito y Lala, y en ese momento empezaron a pasar un montón de gatos, y con ellos venia Rito pero ellos chocaron con ellas, dejando a Rito en una situación pervertida con Haruna, y Yui, enojada, lo agarro mientras le decía que como se atrevía a usar unos inocentes gatitos para hacer sus actos de acosos pervertidos y él dijo que no era pervertido, y en se momento apareció Yami, llegando a través de un agujero de gusano, con alas negras, diciendo que él si era un pervertido, dejando a Yui y Haruna sorprendidas por la apariencia de Yami. En otro lugar, Nemesis estaba volando buscando a Yami y Rito, cuando Mea empezó a hablarle y le pidió que detuviera a Yami, pero Nemesis se negó a esto, y Mea le dijo que no quería mentir más, porque estaba lastimando a Yami y Nana, y le pidió que le devolviera su cuerpo. Capítulo 42 Es el cuadragésimo segundo capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. También conocido como “'Escape ~En Que Creer ~'” en español, en inglés como “'Escape ~What you Believe~'”, y en japonés como “'Escape～信じる事～(Escape -Shinjiru koto-)'”. En este capítulo Momo y Nana son transportadas al departamento de Mea, sin entender porque Yami las había enviado ahí, y Nana al ver como estaba el departamento de ella se decidió e ir en busca de Mea. Mientras tanto Nemesis seguía hablando con Mea, donde Mea le exigía que le devolviera su cuerpo, entonces Nemesis uso su habilidad y Mea empezó a desvanecerse, Nemesis le explico que su habilidad no era como la de ella y Yami, sino que era de fusionar los cuerpos y almas, Transformación de Fusión, y la explicó que desde que se conocieron ella vive dentro de ella. En otro lado, Yui le recriminaba a Yami por la ropa que usaba, pero Yami creo un agujero de gusano y empezó a manosear uno de los pechos de Haruna, Rito intento detenerla pero ella lo detuvo, y uso su habilidad para crear agujeros de gusano, y metió su cara, a través del agujero de gusano, en medio de la entrepierna de Yui, después de esto Yami decidió que era hora de matarlo, y cuando iba matarlo, justo apareció Lala y salvo a Rito, Lala le pregunto a Rito que le había pasado a Yami, pero ella fue la que respondió y dijo que se había vuelto uno con el “Darkness”, dejando a Lala desconcertada, y en ese momento Yami empezó a atacarla, Lala pudo esquivar todos lo ataque de Yami, pero Yami pudo recuperar a Rito, y le dijo a Lala que ahora ella tomaría a Rito solo para ella, y usando su transformación, creo un golem de Rito, y empezó a atacar a Lala. Todo esto era observado por Nemesis, mientras hablaba con Mea, donde Mea le pedía que la dejara ir, mientras ella hablaban, Mea hizo pensar a Nemesis en muchas cosas, pero al final Nemesis le dijo que ella sola no se podría liberar, Mea dijo que eso era cierto pero que ahora tenía amigos, y Nemesis se dio cuenta que Mea había usado uno de sus pelos para llamar a sus amigos, y en ese momento apareció Oshizu que había sentido la presencia de Mea, y uso su Psycho-Quinetico, para inmovilizar a Nemesis, y Mea dijo que ella sola no podía hacer nada, pero ahora eran dos, y le agradeció a Nemesis por estar a su lado y le dijo que a partir de ahora ella seguiría su propio camino, y Nemesis empezó a desvanecerse. Mientras tanto, Momo y Nana se dirigían a donde se encontraba Yami, cuando observaron una gran luz. Extra: Capítulo 42,5 Es el cuadragésimo segundo punto cinco capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. Mejor conocido como décimo octava especial o Bangaihen 18. Y también es conocido como “'Cocinando☆ ~¿Algunos Platillos?~'” en español, en inglés como “'Holiday ~Cooking Flexion?~'" y en japonés como “'Holiday～お料理の☆はいくつ？～(Holiday -O ryōri no ☆ wa ikutsu？-)'”. Este capítulo comienza con Haruna buscando un libro de cocina, ya que Akiho le había dicho que si cocinaba algo y se lo daba a la persona que amaba le traería suerte en el amor, cuando escucho la vos de Rito y Celine, entonces ellos se vieron, y ella al ver que tenía un libro de cocina le pregunto si le interesaba la cocina, él dijo que solo era para aprender algo más de cocina ya que Mikan siempre era la que cocinaba, pero él quería ayudarla, ella le gusto la forma de que él se preocupaba por ella, y el termino diciendo que el leía la receta una y otras vez pero no la entendía, Haruna se acordó lo que dijo su hermana, y dubitativamente lo invito a su casa para enseñarle hacer un tortilla. En la residencia Sairenji, Rito le pregunto a Haruna donde estaba su hermana, ella dijo que estaba trabajando, ellos al darse cuenta que estaban los dos solos se pusieron nerviosos, y al final le ella termino pensando en algo pervertido, y Rito le pregunto qué le pasaba, ella dijo que nada, y decidieron empezar hacer la tortilla. Mientras hacían la tortilla, ella le conto que en algún momento se quiso unir al club de cocina, pero al verlo a él correr en el festival deportivo se decidió a entrar en algún club de deporte y hacer ganar a un equipo como él lo hizo en algún momento, por eso se unió al club de tenis, Rito quedo sorprendido al escuchar esto, pero ella al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a decirle de manera exaltada, como él tenía que hacer la tortilla. Cuando por fin terminaron cocinar, Rito felicito por el plato que había hecho, pero ella se preguntaba si esto habrá servido para lo que le había dicho su hermana, cuando Maron empezó a correr por todo el lugar, escapando de Celine que lo estaba rayando con un marcador, Maron se escondió debajo de la blusa de Haruna y Celine al ver esto salto sobre ella, y todo termino en una situación pervertida, Rito al ver esto Rito, el empezó a decir que no había visto nada y agarro a Celine y se fue. En la residencia Yūki, Rito intento hacer un tortilla para Mikan, al verlo y probarlo, dijo que tenía una apariencia desagradable pero estaba delicioso. En la residencia Sairenji, Akiho le preguntaba a Haruna porque tenía la cara roja, Haruna, avergonzada, le dijo que no era nada. Capítulo 43 Es el cuadragésimo tercer capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. Tambien conocido como "¿Quién sera la prometida? ~Lala vs Yami~" en español, en inglés como “'Whose Thing is a Flance? ~Lala VS Yami~'”, y en japonés como “'Whose thing is a fiance？～ララVSヤミ～ (Whose thing is a fiance？ -Lala bāsasu Yami-)'”. En este capítulo aparecen Nana y Momo viendo como Mea volvía a la normalidad, y ella le agradecía a Oshizu por haberla ayudado, transformando su mano en un perro, dejando a Oshizu aterrorizada , y en ese momento apareció Nana y la abrazo, mostrándose muy feliz al verla devuelta, cuando apareció Nemesis alagando a Mea por haberla expulsado, Momo al ver cómo había aparecido, se da cuenta que Nemesis era diferente a Mea y Yami, pero le llamaba la atención que el aura oscura que emanaba ya la había sentido antes, entonces Nana le dijo a que Lala estaba siendo atacada por Yami (modo Darkness), Momo al escuchar esto le dijo a Nemesis que tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle. Cuando se estaban por ir, Nemesis le pregunto a Mea si iba a ir, ella respondió que iría a pesar de ella no quería, y la llamo Neme-Chan, algo al parecer le gusto a Nemesis. En otro lado, Yami (modo Darkness) y Lala, estaban luchando, donde Yami tenía a Rito atrapado con su pelo, y había creado un golen de Rito, pero Lala lo derroto de un golpe, y le pedio nuevamente a Yami (Darkness) que volviera a la normalidad, pero ella la volvió atacar usando su transformación, pero Lala saco su Herramienta todo Poderosa y la transformo en una espada y empezó a luchar devuelta contra Yami. Mientras tanto, Haruna y Yui observaban la batalla y en ese momento aparecieron Momo y Nana, preguntándoles si se encontraba bien, Haruna respondió que sí, pero Yui pregunto qué le estaba pasando a Yami, cuando apareció Mea y le dijo que solo estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, y que ellas la iban a despertar. En Otro lado, la batalla entre Lala y Yami (Modo Darkness) continuaba, pero la Herramienta todo poderosa de Lala se había roto, y Yami creo un agujero de gusano a las pantis de Lala, y restregó la cara Rito sobre ellas, a causa de esto ella le pido a Peke que las eliminara así podía pelear, pero Yami la ataco nuevamente, y la atrapo con unos tentáculos parecidos a los de Meda-Q, y en eso momento Lala uso unos de sus inventos y disolvió los tentáculos de Yami, y luego uso otro lo que pudo hacer caer a Yami y liberar a Rito. Mientras tanto, Mikan, Sachi, y Mami, venían hablando cuando observaron una luz con forma de Cuchilla. Finalmente, Yami creo una energía con forma de cuchilla para asesinar a Lala y Rito, entonces Lala abrazo a Rito y le dijo que esta era la oportunidad para liberar a Yami, ya que Yami tendría que usar todo su poder, y se quedaría sin energía, produciendo que Lala juntara todo su poder en su cola lista para atacar a Yami. Capítulo 44 Es el cuadragésimo cuarto capítulo de To Love-Ru Darkness. Tambien conocido como “'Poder y Poder ~Protector y Protegido~'” en español, en inglés como “'Power and Power ~Protector and Protected~'”, y en japonés como “'Power and Power～守るものと守られるもの～ (Power and Power -Mamoru mono to mamora reru mono-)'”. En este capítulo comienza con Yami (modo Darkness) preparándose para atacar a Lala, con una cuchilla gigante de energía, y Lala preparando su ataque para detener a Yami, cargando todo su poder en su cola, cuando finalmente chocan ambos ataques, produciendo que por el impulso, Lala y Rito fueran lanzados hasta el departamento de Haruna, entonces Lala miro a Rito y le dijo lo protegería a él y a toda la ciudad, Lala termino de lanzar toda su energía con lo que pudo detener el ataque de Yami, pero fueron largados a un bosque. Yami al ver que su ataque fue anulado, quedo sorprendida. En el bosque, Rito y Lala habían sido largados por el impulso del ataque, cuando Rito miro a Lala quedo sorprendido al ver que Lala se volvió pequeña, ella dijo que era porque había usado más del poder que debía, y en ese momento Yami llego se dio cuenta porque se había vuelto pequeña, mientras que quedo sorprendido al ver que Yami estaba devuelta luego del gran ataque de Lala, entonces Yami quiso atacar a Lala nuevamente pero no pudo usar su energía, y Lala se dio cuenta que Yami había usado todo su poder pero no había sido suficiente para traerla de regreso, Yami al ver que podía hacer un ataque a gran escala decidió usar su transformación, y Lala quiso volver atacar pero se cayó ya que se había quedado sin energía, y cuando iba a ser atacado por Yami apareció Zastin para defenderlos, junto con Maul y Bwatts, y donde Zastin se disculpaba por haber llegado tarde, pero Lala le pregunto si no era hoy el día límite para entregar el manga, y le explico que ellos eran los guardaespaldas de la familia real Deviluke y que su deber era protegerla, al escuchar todo esto Yami le pidió que se fueran pera dejaran de molestar, y Zastin se dio cuenta que Yami no era la misma de siempre, entonces ellos atacaron a Yami pero fueron detenidos por los animales de nana y las plantas de Momo, y en ese momento llegaron ellas y quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Lala pequeña, y en ese momento llego Mea y abraso a Rito, dejándolos en una situación pervertida, Yami quedo impresionada al ver a Mea, Nana se molestó al ver esta situación y Momo se puso feliz al ver que Rito estaba bien, Rito le pregunto dónde habían estado, pero Mea le dijo que era una larga historia y que era mejor concentrarse en Yami ahora, mientras que Zastin entendió mal las cosas y creyó que Mea estaba con Yami, pero Nana y Momo le dijeron que no era así, y que Yami y Mea eran sus amigas, finalmente Mea agradeció a Lala por contener a Mea, entonces Rito le pregunto si podía traer de regreso a Yami usando su Psycho-Dive pero Mea dijo que era imposible eso, Yami la miro con ojos sombríos y le pregunto si no había desaparecido y que todo esto no le causa ninguna gracia, dando fin al capítulo. Hechos Importantes *Se revela cómo se activó por primera vez el Darkness. *Momo y Nana ayudan a escapar a Rito y las chicas de educación física, de Yami. *Némesis se da cuenta que el Darkness es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. *Se muestra que Yami quiera hacer cosas pervertidas con Rito. *Se muestran las nuevas habilidades de Yami. *Nana y Momo son transportadas a un lugar desconocido *Se revela que Mea existe y que Nemesis estaba controlando su cuerpo. *Se revel donde fueron transportadas Nana y Momo *Se revela que Nemesis no tiene las mismas habilidades que Yami y Mea. *Se revela que la habilidad de Nemesis se llama Tras-Fusion. *Lala empieza a pelear contra Yami. *Mea con la ayuda de Oshizu se libera del control de Nemesis. *Nana y Momo vuelven al lugar donde se encontraba Mea. *Mea empieza a pensar por voluntad propia. *Mea llama a Nemesis “Neme-Chan”. *Lala su vuelve pequeña al usar todo su poder para detener a Yami. *Momo, Nana y Mea se unen a la batalla contra Yami, también se unen Zastin, Maul y *Bwatts pero son inmovilizados por Nana y Momo. *Yami no le gusto ver a Mea viva. *Se revela que ha Risa le gusta los chicos como Rito. *Haruna le conto a Rito porque se unió al club de tenis. Personajes *Rito Yuuki *Oscuridad Dorada *Momo Belia Deviluke *Nana Astar Deviluke *Lala Satalin Deviluke *Mea Kurosaki *Nemesis *Haruna Sairenji *Yui Kotegawa *Tearju Lunatique *Risa Momioka *Mio Sawada *Kyouko Kirisaki *Run *El Director *Mikan Yuuki *Kenichi Saruyama *Peke *Honekawa *Akiho Sairenji *Maron Sairenji *Celine *Zastin *Maul *Bwatts Lugares *Instituto Sainan *Residencia Yuuki *Residencia Momioka *Residencia Sairenji *Ciudad Sainan Galeria Categoría:Volúmenes Categoría:Volúmenes De To Love-Ru Darkness Categoría:Manga